Golden Cage
by Skydancinghobbit
Summary: Trouble is brewing at Longbourn, the family fortune is all but gone Mr. Bennet knows someone is at fault but unraveling this tangled web is made all the harder with 4 single daughters just returned from boarding school and the introduction of a wealthy new neighbor. Then there is that matter of the dead groom. with all these challenges at the beginning, will true love prevail?
1. Diminished Returns

Hi Guys

Welcome to my new story

**Golden Cage**

Yes as you know I do so love to try new things with the beloved chars of Pride and Pred, well all I can say for this story is,

Hold on to your Bonnets!

This was the product of a sleepless night chocolate and a desire to write something wholly orginial.

Now on to the usual, I own nothing recognizable,

I do not as of yet have a beta for this story so if any of my wonderful reviewers would like to volunteer I would welcome the help, until then

Any and all errors you might find are entirely my own doing and as apparently this site took the spell check feature out of the doc manager it still holds true.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 1. Diminished Returns

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"Where people wish to attach [others to them], they should always be ignorant. To come with a well-informed mind is to come with an inability of administering to the vanity of others which a sensible person would always wish to avoid. A woman especially, if she have the misfortune of knowing anything, should conceal it as well as she can.

* * *

Hands that had seen one to many winters reached up to rub tired eyes. The spluttering of the tallow candles on a desk before him marked the time as surely as any craftsman piece yet the occupant of the chair didn't stir, Mr. Bennet had been pouring over his account books most of evening and well into these early hours. Meticulously tracking the household expenses as every sensible land owner should.

Yet he had not done so since taking the estate nigh on 30 years beforehand,

There had been originally no need, as a young man deluded by his status as a newly made country gentlemen and possessing no turn for economy. He had only to choose a good well off wife and his future would be secure. Yet vanity had won out in the end, he had chosen a very pretty girl with a comfortable fortune. The daughter of a wealthy tradesman who was as accomplished as he could wish knowing well how to sing, dance play an instrument and the like but, as with many young ladies of her day had not been taught to think seriously on any topic of merit. Left to choose and follow his own principles on which to model his household both man and wife had trusted blindly that the estate would always provide all that they would ever need.

Year in and year out it had been so, but spending freely what had come freely they had saved nothing, children came in due course and both pinned their hopes on that one male heir that would secure their future good. Four daughters preceded that one fated son. Who as God willed, had lived only long enough to be blessed by the church rector before he had slipped away taking with him a father's last hope. It was a full two weeks before he left the comfort of the book room. Bathing his misery in more port that he ought, leaving the care of his wife and remaining young children to his good sister in laws who had come them on hearing of the sad tidings.

Fanny had been sure following year she was carrying a male child but on presenting him with a final daughter had sunk into such a severe depression that her life was feared for, yet while she would recover the episode would change her personality ever-after. Gone was the sweet natured charitable women with something good to say to all and sundry as she passed and had always helped the neighborhood poor without thought to her own gain or loss. In her place was a flighty fidgeting creature who could contribute little to nothing to the evening conversation beyond the price of a new bonnet or the latest social gossip.

His daughters had been neglected in consequence and as the result of a long conference, had been taken home by the Gardiners for a proper education with the promise they were to be returned home for holidays and family gatherings. A Private boarding school was their father's only gift they remembered growing up beyond the stories their uncle told them, It was small wonder then even the eldest occasionally called her uncle, papa.

Mrs. Bennet's brother morned the loss of his beloved childhood friend though her life had been spared from her despair the women she had become was not the Fanny he remembered. Yet in caring for her girls filled the void in their own life as the Gardiers had been unable to have children of their own, yet with capital and affection aplenty they lacked for nothing. It was, overall an elegant arrangement.

Now what of Mrs. Bennet?

Her husband had indulged her badly the neighbors had whispered. Allowing the frequent trips to the shops that had helped ease her sorrows or ill moods as they came yet it did not seem to fill the void in her heart and as the weeks had turned into months her bloom faded, her hair beginning to gray long before its time. Her companion Miss Heartwrite was hired shortly after the girls left home and to do her justice took the care of her Mistress very seriously indeed even raising her spirits to the degree that she was minded to meet her children whenever they came home.

Mr. Bennet yearned for the women he married but had learned to accept the women she had become, as indeed in time had all their circle of friends. Everyone knew well not to mention the youngest daughter, for poor Fanny did not even recollect baring her.

Ten years had passed in this solitary fashion and now Mr Bennet was faced with another challenge.

His daughter had grown now and just returned home from their school, for an extended visit, almost strangers to his eyes now, for they had left him at just 6 or 7 and come back ten years older...what was a father to do? to his credit he rallied and rose to the occasion, accepted each as they were, finding in each an individual merit that raised his spirits even in this fragile first meeting.

Jane was a beautiful creature, with flowing golden hair that reminded him strongly of wheat in summer. Elizabeth was dark haired as her mother had been before her possessing a lively wit and pleasing conversation. Mary was serious minded and had inherited her fathers love of books Catherine was gifted with music, filling the house all day long with the blessing of her songs while her sister played or engaged in lively cheerful conversation that began to dispel the silence that had lingered like the long weeks of winter in the large house, just waiting for life and warmth to come again.

What of that youngest girl?

Lydia had sadly passed the winter before schools end taken by a sudden illness. He had been told she had been a very pretty lively girl, it was a pity he would never know her.

So now they had now come full circle. Reaping the benefits of their choices, a small comfort to the aging master who had so recently discovered his estate was running to rack and ruin around him just as his children returned home Yet one night of good stewardship was not going to redeem his family.

The ledgers after all could not lie,

The former steward, Robert Wickham had died only a year or two back and his son while a good man had not the capacity his sire had for the business and the estate had suffered for it. The crops had failed for several seasons now as a result and their situation while bad was not yet dire. Sir Lucas had done a good deed by supporting the family by way of a loan but even that charity could not last in defiantly. It went against his grain to fire the young man but with so newly reformed a family they could take no chances. Young Wickham had been sent on his way only days before.

The staff had all been soundly questioned, Mrs. Hill only have learned of the crisis that very evening just hours after her Master. She promised to faithfully go over their stores and see what was to be done. His brother had been called for as a last resort, the ink on the parchment scarcely dry on the express before it was sealed and sent off to London. With the last of the capital of the loan in hand, Mr. Bennet looked ahead and prayed for salvation for his family. Yet as he rose and took the candle to head for bed there was a glimmer of hope on the horizon.

A rumor of a new neighbor...who possessed a good fortune and must after all be in want of a wife.

* * *

So ends Chapter 1- dodges thrown objects-

What say you brave readers worth the read? I know its a rather dark beginning but things do get better from here I promise.

Whomever grants this story its **5th review **shall have Chapter 2's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 2 Strangers Among Family

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know


	2. Strangers Among Family

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

**Golden Cage**

Wow you guys are quick! Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback it is what keeps me writing and a balm to a writers soul.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **Pineapple0215** who granted this story its 5th review

I still own nothing beyond the original plot concepts

I still have no Beta so please expect a few spelling errors, though on the plus side my writing program has been fixed, apparently I deleted the spell-check feature during the last update

...I still have no idea how it happened but, it really doesn't matter.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 2. Strangers Among Family

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense."

* * *

Dawn had crept well over the horizon when soft footsteps sounded in the hall, a common thing with a household of 4 young ladies but in this case it was a marked difference as one sister crept into the room of another. Hardly surprising on this first morning of their return. Elizabeth had taken the greatest care not to be heard until she closed the door. Happily her sister was awake staring out the window with an expression so markedly different from her usual good humor it effected her spirits andE the flow of tears she had checked upon entering this house fell freely as she met her sisters embrace.

"Oh Jane...what shall we do?"

She had not truly expected an answer from her eldest sister, for what was there to be said? Yet in voicing her fears found solace in the quiet companionship offered until the storm of weeping had passed and she was able to regain her breath.

"We must make the best of it dear Lizzy, once after all this was our home, it can be again I dare say if we but make the effort"

A watery smile was her reward for this speech as Elizabeth brushed away the tear paths from her cheeks with a square that sat waiting on the beside table. Feeling a good deal more composed she settled comfortably on the bedclothes and after a moment patted the space to her right to indicate a wish for her sisters company.

"Dear Jane, is there anything that could trouble you?"

"I do not wish to be hasty in judging a place before I have had time to consider it, we might yet find something to make our time here tolerable, yet even I must confess I had trouble finding rest, it is so very quiet here, it is only to be expected when one had grown accustomed to the hustle and bustle of town"

There was a good deal of sense to her sisters words and they cheered her. Elizabeth could not bare to be idle and missed dearly the lively scene always to be found either in their cheerful boarding school or right outside their parents comfortable home. Since she was a little girl she had been taken to calling her aunt and uncle by the familiar moniker of Momma and Papa now even that comfort had been taken and she was told to be good and always mind the people she lived with.

"For your sake Jane I shall try, yet I am very mistaken if I can ever truly called this place home anymore, I may remember moments here but never the warmth and comfort of Cheap side"

"We were very young, you know that Aunt and Uncle did their best, yet consider, how easy would it be to willfull allow your entire family care to be placed into the hands of another, I pity our father for that alone, he lost not only his family but his wife he loved and married, all in the space of a year. It is little wonder there is no feel of love here in that case, there has been no one here to love him...poor lonely man"

Left with these things to ponder Elizabeth returned to her room, still occupied In thought, finished her toilette with less care then was usual, it was only their second day home surely they would not be required to accept visitors so soon? Yet Aunt Gardiner had made it clear that the set forms of visitation and invitation were different here then in town and she was determined to please if only for there sake then her own.

She appeared below stairs in good time for the morning meal, greeting where exchanged and she ate with hearty appetite. Her father joined them in due time and after eating seemed to gather strength for what the morning would bring, or at least enough to voice the thought weighing on his mind.

"Your mother has requested permission to meet you girls, I know your uncle has informed you of her...constitution. I would only beg she be treated with kindness"

It struck each sister in turn how odd it seemed to have their favor so curried within the walls of their former home, yet a quick conference settled the whole, Jane was all for the meeting, Elizabeth had guarded hope, a seed of longing buried deep within her heart of being loved by her mother. Mary added that they could update their prayers concerning her recovery and Kitty that she might lift her spirits by perhaps way of a new bonnet design or a song.

For the moment all concerns of the household where put aside with that mornings dishes, help master and home waited breathless as the shaky steps of its mistress where heard on the stair. Supported on her husbands arms she smiled brightly as a new schoolgirl at her first ball.

"Oh my how wonderful you all look!, perhaps may we not have tea together?"

Though all had eaten moments before the whole party agreed with good spirits, sitting in the parlor before a crackling cheerful fire as fragile paper white hands prepared and handed out the tea and introductions where made. A nod a grasp of a hand or even In the case of kitty a tentitive hug was the greeting bestowed.

"Why Jane, I can scare believe my eyes, how beautiful you are and how tall!"

"Elizabeth...how bright your eyes are, rather like mine when I was a young girl!"

Mary, my how you have grown! I remember...well I will think on that another time..."

Catherine, my little kitten, how gay and merry we shall be together!"

"Mr Bennet we must send for a seamstress at once! Is there not a ball to come in a fortnight's time?"

Having anticipated this the master of the house was restored to good humor, what better project for his wife then this? Finding a suitable match for each, it was the very diversion she had wished for. Proper guidance given too late may be unwelcome in their eyes but if it made dear Fanny feel useful and alive again surely these young women would allow just such an attention?.

"Indeed my dear, may I also point out there is a new neighbor to consider as well, perhaps a visit to Lucas Lodge after a short rest for everyone is in order to learn the news we may have fallen behind on?."

This kind suggestion was followed with great alacrity, in the space of an hour when the time was right for a morning call, Mr. Bennet and his entire family entered and exited a coach together for the first time in ten years. Bird song greeted their ear and the sweet breeze of spring hinted at warmer sweeter times to come as they made their may to the great house. Much to the joy of their friends, who offered refreshment and seemed not at all offended to be turned down politely by them all

Elizabeth had never met anyone quite like Sir Lucas, who was equal parts beaming good humor and parading importance. Rather like a spring time male robin who hops about the lawn hoping to impress anyone who looks upon him. She liked him immensely. His wife Lady Lucas was quiet good natured and kind. Accepted their compliments of her home and seemed eager to make them feel at home.

However with all these new friends to find there was one who to Elizabeth seemed more suited to her friendship then the rest, the eldest daughter, Charlotte was of solid good sense, with a wide knowledge of the country and its way and a most agreeable personality. An request was made and an invitation to dine at Longbourne later in the week was happily accepted by the family before they parted.

"Well a most agreeable morning! I shall rest and consider what is to be done! So this new gentlemen is single, what a fine thing for our girls! you must visit him soon my dear!"

Mr. Bennet could not have agreed more.

* * *

So ends Chapter 2 -hands out tea sandwiches-

What think you brave readers, worth another chapter?

Rather sad that the girls are entering this ball with the knowledge that everyone there is almost a stranger to them, but how will it change things I wonder? -grin-

Whomever grants this story its **12****th**** review** shall have Chapter 3's dedication

So stay tuned therefore for Chapter 3 Dancing with a Darcy

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other stories they need love too you know!


	3. Dancing with a Darcy?

Hi Guys

Welcome back to

**Golden Cage**

I still own nothing you might recognize

Wow thank you once again for all the lovely feedback, it's the only payment I receive and I must confess I do love hearing your thoughts.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **LoveInTheBattleField** who granted this story its 12th review

Now a note on something, I used a bit of artistic license here well knowing that hair dye was not commonly in use or even readily available until well after the era of p and p but I couldn't leave Mrs. Bennet stone gray at 40 so played with the timescale a bit.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 3 Dancing With A Darcy?

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Angry people are not always wise

* * *

The girls to their credit soon settled into the routine of the house. Breakfast was served promptly at eight in the morning, a good deal earlier than in town. Much to Jane's annoyance who if she had any visible fault to find adored her hours of repose and was most reluctant to leave her bed so early if coffee was not forthcoming. This was easily solved by Sarah the housemaid who took care to place a steaming cup on the bedside table when she awoke eldest Bennet.

Elizabeth for her part had discovered in company with her sister Mary the glories of nature. The two young ladies where often up before dawn scurrying about the hills and dales learning the names of different plants they found and their uses. Mr. Bennet was often in their company bestowing what knowledge he had gained over a lifetime about different uses for the herbs that grew wild about their home, an hour of these delights before breakfast was all the two women could have asked for and as result a tentative bond began to form between the three as their father discovered two keen lively minds that where eager to debate with him everything from crops to the latest fashions became fodder for these discussions.

The first gift Elizabeth treasured from him was a small notebook and an ink set of her own that sat on the little desk in her room. Laughter was usually the order of the day as Mary attempted to sketch the various plants they found with it was admitted very little though admirable effort. At last Kitty was applied to and after realizing what they where about gladly took their samples and before weeks end the three ladies had their own little guidebooks. Jane for her turn made a point every day to confer with the cook and housekeeper to learn the common going ons of the house. Catherine in contrast bypassed this lessons of the domestic scene in favor of her music and her mother.

Mrs. Bennet had been good to her word, sending for the seamstress the moment she arrived home and when she arrived Catherine found herself awash in fabric, silk, lace ribbons and the like. She had a keen eye for complimenting colors and pattens and soon the three women where picking out attire that would suit each young lady best. Pleased with her youngest daughters help both women settled down for tea and a pleasant chat, learning in rapid fire questions everything that had been said or done the last time she was in London. Amazed at the change in fashion in the time she had been recovering Mrs Bennet sallied forth the next day to Lady Lucas's home and returned glowing with happiness and hair that had been colored for the ball. It was gift of mercy and love from a dear friend and only tightened the bond between the houses.

"My dear I have not seen you look so well in some time!"

High praise from her rather taciturn spouse and Mrs. Bennet preened with satisfaction and her daughters heartily agreed,

Time passed quickly with these comings and going and almost before they knew it the night of ball was upon them. Nothing could stir a house of four daughters like the prospect of lively music, new companions good food and the possibility of romance. Dressed in new gowns they looked very smart indeed and even Elizabeth could find no evils in such an evening as she ran a hand down the silk wine colored gown. the fabric a gift from her aunt for just such an occasion.

Mr. Bennet attempted to smile and laugh with his ladies as they chatted in the carriage but his heart was heavy, unless one or other of them caught the attention of an eligible gentlemen In the next year their family was in real danger of being tossed in the hedgerows or worse having to divide and move to either London or Meryton with their relations. Happily for his piece of mind they arrived with a gentle bumping stop and all was bustle and gay chatter as they alighted from the coach.

The Red Lion was a warm welcoming Inn better stocked and served then most to be found along the road and thus the main upper room was well attended by all hose of better family that lived in the surrounding towns and villages. Many greeted them warmly Mrs. Long exclaiming with joy at the appearance of their mother and the beauty of her girls in turn, Greetings and invitations rained down on this prominent family much to the joy of its Master and Mistress. Then the musicians struck up and the ladies found themselves in high demand as partners for the opening dance.

Much to Jane and Kitty's delight they looked down the line and saw their parents taking a turn on the floor with them! Whispers broke out immediately.

"Why I dare say they look happier then I have ever seen them!"

"It's terribly unfashionable to dance with one's spouse at a ball"

"Oh yes colored by the generosity of her neighbor, dear Lady Lucas, kindest thing she will ever do if she live to be 100"

All at once the mutters of the women and general talk of the men was silenced as a gentle knock of a walking stick caught the attention of the musicians and even the lively sounds of the Irish air ended as Sir William hurried forward to greet the small party who had caused all the upheaval. Two young men and a lady who at a guess was his sister as she sported hair of the same shade.

"Mr. Bingley welcome to you and your guest!"

"Sir William I am most pleased to see you again, there is nothing I like better then a country dance!"

The gentlemen was the very definition of good breeding, lively manners and all the heart of mortal women could desire. Fashionably tall and possessing the most striking red hair imaginable he was declared most certainly the best catch to enter the neighborhood in years, at least by the elder women in the corner. With a wave the music was struck again and the dancing resumed.

"May I also introduce my friend, Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth, seated by and chatting happily with Charlotte was caught by surprise as they approached having secured permission by Sir William to do so. Her green eyes widened as they took in her new neighbor and both women rose hastily to curtsy as the eldest Bennets arrived and where also introduced in turn. Her mother overwhelmed by the rumored fortune of both men seemed unable to speak a word only dropping into a low curtsy and gifting them with a warm smile and gleaming eyes as her turn came.

Her fathers dry wit seemed to be received with great favor by his friend who went so far as to allow one corner of his mouth to curve in a smile as her father spoke. Tall and dark with ebony curls and striking dark eyes he certainly merited the interest of the room yet there was something in his barring and person she did not like at all. It spoke of family pride and, as she deemed, little care for those he deemed less worthy of his attention.

"I must warn you sir, it is not usual to have so many new faces at once enter our humble village I fear for the stir you will cause"

"Then I shall do my best to do, as little as possible Sir while I am in residence least we overthrow all order and rationality in these quiet hills"

"Well answered young man, I believe, you have earned the right to be introduced to my daughters with such a speech"

Thrown completely Elizabeth had little time to glare at her father as she dearly wished before she curtsied to them both as this formidable introduction took place Bingley was quick to request Jane's hand for the next set. He paused a moment to meet the eyes of his friend as he stepped back who all but glared at him then Bingley tilting his chin a hair in her direction causing Elizabeth's eyes to narrow dangerous, it seemed a challenge was issued and received for the dour man turned suddenly and bowed stiffly offering a hand to her his own eyes sparking cold fury as they met hers.

"May I have the honor of this dance Miss Bennet?"

* * *

Hmm yes our dear Bingley has a backbone in this story, whatever shall we do!

So what think you loyal reviewers worth the wait?

Whomever grants this story its **20****th**** review** shall have Chapter 4's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter. A Devil or Darcy?

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know.


	4. A Devil Or A Darcy?

Hi guys

Welcome back to

**Golden Cage**

Alright we set a speed record for review time- raises her favorite teacup in salute-

You guys are amazing thank you so much for the support and the love! Every comment encourages me to press on.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **Oddybobo** who granted this story its 20th review!

I own nothing you might recognize except the points where the plot changes

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter A Devil or A Darcy?

Skydancinghobbit

.

* * *

"He likes to have his own way very well,But so we all do. It is only that he has better means of having it than many others, because he is rich, and many others are poor"

* * *

Never in her life before had Elizabeth been so tempted to do or say something unkind to another living creature! As he uttered the temper ridden request she was well aware of the eyes that observed them narrowly, though in truth they. almost captivating the entire room as all waited for her reply. Presuming it would be the greater punishment to him to accept his offer she did just that, with a smile so wretchedly sweet it would have rivaled any to be found in the Ton that season.

"Why thank you Mr. Darcy I shall with great pleasure"

Fuming with indignation and shame to have been forced to do any such thing she parted from him happy at least that the current set was not yet half over as she went to the refreshment table in hopes of rallying her good spirits, or in the very least curbing her temper before her illustrious partner returned.

"He pays you a great compliment in singling you out Lizzy, only think of what you are doing before you act, least it come to nothing but a bitter memory and prove no real advantage to yourself or anyone else"

The sage advice came quietly to her ear from Charlotte as he kindly handed her a cup, sensible the words might have been but she could scarcely still her own hands as they trembled holding the weak punch and lifted it to her lips. The fruity flavor doing little to sooth the sting of his affront or his manner as he moved to the other wall where he began a low conversation with Bingley sister. The lady had been looking about the room with an expression of haughty superiority.

"You judge wrongly Charlotte, unfeeling proud man only asked me when goaded to it by his friend, do not mistake a moment of injured pride to be equal to the blessing of good manners!"

She was unable to continue her outlet of feeling as at that moment the set ended and the applause of the dancers reached her ears. Drawing a breath she forced such musings aside as he approached to claim her. Wrestling inside herself against the forums of society that forced a young lady to display one emotion when truly feeling another. She settled on a quiet smile, more for the advantage to those that watched then for her partners pleasure as they took their place.

The strings struck up a familiar air and she exhaled relived to find it no trial in the dance at least, her feet moving through the familiar steps with ease. Taking comfort in that alone she was resolved to say nothing least both be punished to speak in a room where every word was sure to be analyzed by their fellow dancers. Thus in consequence her silence seemed to effect her partner and he spoke so gravely she was forced to smile in earnest before she could form a reply. She had heard more cheerful speak in a funeral service then he gave at a ball.

"Are you well Miss Elizabeth?"

"Tolerably so, thank you Sir for your inquiry, it is not often I hear such in a ballroom."

Archly said, she would have swore the corner of his mouth tilted a hair toward a smile before returning to the mask of good manners and he tried again to end their silence,making more of an effort then she could have believed possible in the ceremony of making polite conversation to a stranger newly met in a ball room.

"You often speak while dancing then?"

"Oh yes, then one has the advantage of saying as little as possible to one's partner"

Said with less heat and more humor her words seemed to produce an affect on him though not the one she had intended, so startled was his expression, she could well believe herself to be the only creature to trifle with such dignified manners in the entire course of his life. Her temper fled at such a conjecture to have such a distinction was enough for her. They continued the length of the room and closed the dance in silence. A solemn bow was her only reward as she was returned to her family.

"Oh Lizzy, what an honor! Mr. Darcy I declare no one else shall do better tonight mark my words!"

Her mothers raptures where spoken in a delighted murmur, happily low enough that only those standing nearest to them heard anything at all. A small blessing but still she blushed in mortification as she met Jane's smiling face as she joined them, oh how she longed to be at home again! The quiet street of London with familiar faces and shops. Not a world away with a room full of people and a gentlemen fit to vex her!

The Bingley party soon departed with the good wishes of the room. Scarcely had the door closed behind them when the conversation began

"Mr, Bingley is everything good and proper in a young man!"

"He inherited his money, his father meant to purchase an estate but did not live to do it"

"What of his friend, I declare he paid no attention to anyone beyond Miss Elizabeth"

"Smart match if she can catch him!"

Happily her father declared his wish to return home shortly after and Elizabeth gladly obeyed, her eyes glittering with unshed tears as her father handed her into the carriage. At least those in London had the good manners to wait until both parties left to begin speaking ill of them. Unused to such treatment she lamented her coming to the ball in the first place, better to have stayed at home then to be made sport of by all her neighbors!. Jane quietly pressed her hand all the way home giving what support she could in so confined a space,happy for the elders their younger sisters made sure there was no lack of conversation.

Kitty had began the evening well. Having danced with a Mr. Brandley a wealthy shop keeper in the village who seemed to possess every advantage of his station, lively wit good conversation and opinions that were most correct. Mary had even taken a turn. Mr. Amsley was not so lively as her sisters partner but his good sense and learning recommended him highly to her. In training to be a parson he suited her quiet nature and bookish ways. All her mother could speak of was the happiness of having two daughter so distinguished by their neighbors and the pleasure it would give her to seem them so well married In time.

It was ecstasy to escape her siblings for awhile when they reached home. Never before had Elizabeth been sensible of the pleasure of having her own room but as the door closed behind her she learned against it before the tears brought by vexation fell down her cheeks. With such a mother and sister so bent of marrying her to the first wealthy man they met was there any room at all in their schemes for love?

* * *

So ends Chapter 4,-dodges thrown slippers-

Not a very promising first meeting was it? Poor Lizzy, though little does she know she'll see the vexing Mr. Darcy soon enough.

Whomever grants this story its** 30****th**** review **shall have Chapter 5's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 5. An invitation most pressing

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know


	5. An Invitation Most Pressing

Hi Guys

Welcome back to

**Golden Cage**

Hmm lots of curiosity last chapter thank you goes out to **kmart92 **who granted this story its 30th review

Still no beta so any and all errors you might see are entirely my own.

I still own nothing recognizable

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 5 An Invitation Most Pressing

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me."

* * *

"Jane, please tell me you do not mean to accept"

The plea was uttered quietly as the two sisters took a turn about the grounds of Longbourne. The sun beaming down on them kindly and not a cloud was \ to be seen, yet it did little to comfort Elizabeth, who's brow contracted with the force of her emotions. Her mother would have insisted she cease immediately, convinced it would lead to wrinkles and the loss of the good looks that could very well earn her a good husband one day.

"I do Lizzy, it is after all only a ladies tea, not a invitation to court"

The mild jest only seemed to aggravate her sister further and despite the fact the two young women were alone save for the housekeeper Hill who was attending to the wash, it seemed rather daring to stomp one's foot into the lawn to vent the force of her emotions, she was not after all four years old after all and her dear Aunt had trained them well on the manners and customs expected of a lady of proper breeding.

Elizabeth simply ignored those lessons when it suited her in situations like this.

"Lizzy you will ruin your shoes"

The mild rebuke grounded her and quietly Elizabeth took her sisters arms exhaling sharply as she allowed her temper to cool before addressing her in the milder tones the eldest Miss Bennet deserved.

"I am sorry Jane, despite Mama's enthusiasm and Papa's approval for this pressing invitation to be answered with all due haste I do not think it likely to benefit anyone in the least"

"they are our closest neighbors Lizzy save for the Lucas's and I am looking forward to making a new acquaintance or perhaps even a friend in the form of one of his sisters in the course of the afternoon, I have grown to love these rolling green hills but I...miss our friends in town Lizzy please do not think the worst of me for making the best of the situation, whatever your opinion or objections on the matter I already sent my reply before we came out to walk"

It was as close to a willful stand Jane had ever taken in the entire course of her life and her sister was taken completely aback for a full minute before she could utter a word yet Jane's rather stony expression as she met her gaze did not give way in the slightest and Elizabeth was at last forced to concede the point with as much grace as she could muster.

"I would by no means suspend any pleasure of your Jane, you ask for so little but I only meant for you to take care, they did not seem to think well of those surrounding them at the ball, I do not wish you to be wounded by their opinions"

"We found that to be so in Town, despite our upbringing and education there will always be someone who does not hold the same views as we do, it is the way of the world, my only advice to you is be content to find the good in others before looking to find the bad else you may find that you have erred seriously in judgment someday Lizzy"

They had reached the door by this time and Jane went inside without another word to get ready for her appointment, the voice of her mother urging her to dawn this gown or do something different with her hair as she gained the stairs and vanished from view. The farm had already done what labor they could with the horses and the team was being harnessed

Elizabeth had not been as close to Jane the months before they came here and she felt the departure from sisterly intimacy keenly. once they had been much like Kitty and Mary rarely apart and sharing every confidence, now Jane had chosen to turn her attention elsewhere. Lizzy closed her eyes, the rebuke in her sisters words still ringing in her ears as she turned away to collect wildflowers. Her Aunt had warned her months before it might happen as her eldest sister turned her attention to the possibility of marriage and managing a home of her own, Jane had it seemed turned into a women over night and left her sister behind as surely as the carriage did as it bore her off to their neighbors.

Left to the company of her own thoughts Elizabeth grudgingly found there was some truth to Jane's parting words as she wandered reflecting on the weeks in her new surroundings, too often was she able to see the faults in those around her and ridicule their folly in the privacy of her own home, if she was ever to be the mistress of an estate the practice did her little credit. It was time for her to begin thinking of the future, with a sigh she sent a quick prayer heavenward for strength and wisdom, surprised to find a sense of peace settling on her shoulders as an hour later she traced her steps down the hill to the house, bearing flowers and greenery enough for her sisters to arrange the entire house if they choose.

"Oh Lizzy!"

Kitty was running for all she was worth to meet her pale features and wide eyes foretelling news of a troubling variety, forgetting the flowers entirely as she sprinted to meet her sister. Her words muffled in between wracking terrified sobs

"Lizzy there was an accident, a rider just came, mama is taken ill and papa attends her, Jane has been injured!"

* * *

So ends Chapter 5-dodges the protesting notes-

What think you brave readers worth the wait?

To throw a little fun in I have two different version of the next chapter, dependent on the choice

Does Lizzy walk or ride to Netherfeild? Cast your vote with your review!

Whomever grants this story its **40****th**** review **shall earn Chapter 6's dedication

Stay tuned therefore to see the next installment

Chapter 6. A Poem 

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know!


	6. A Poem

Hi Guys

Welcome back to

**Golden Cage**

-Looks at review count and falls over-

I think you guys set a speed record for response time, for that and the support for this story I can only say a humble and heartfelt thank you to each and every one of you! The feedback you give is the reason I keep writing!

Still no Beta so any and all errors you might find are entirely my own doing

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **nem tudom **who granted this story its 40th review

I still own nothing recognizable and everything that is not

One note before we start, I am not much of a horsewomen myself and dislike riding side saddle is quite a challenge so to avoid the confusion Lizzy rides to Neitherfeild like a man would please consider it a liberty if it offends anyone.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 6 A Poem

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters

* * *

Never before had Elizabeth acted with such haste ,

it seemed she had everything to do at once, her younger sister to sooth and reassure Hill to find and direct as to the management of the household in the place of her parents for the time being, knowing full well tending to her needs even with the companion would leave her father no room to think of practical concerns like menus and supplies for laundry. The good women also had thought to send a missive to the apothecary for one of their drafts for Mrs. Bennet as soon as may be. In short order the house seemed to be set to right as far as she could manage and dear Mary was charged to sit with kitty in her own room who though calm still showed signs of strain it was no wonder with their mother's voice crying out lamentations and predictions of woe down the hall. She departed the house promising to send word to them the minute she herself learned what if any injury had been done. One of the horses had been saddled and Elizabeth took a deep breath to rally her spirits and calm her nerves before she entered the stables.

_Only for you dear Jane would I venture to ride anywhere_

It was no secret among her sister Elizabeth had no love for these necessary but powerful animals. Though taught like every other young women at her boarding school the benefits and advantages of riding she had only done what was required for her lessons returning to the safety of the indoors as soon as she possibly could. Accidents happened in the stables and she had never forgotten the sight of young Ned the sable boy who had been kicked one evening while cleaning the stalls, while the ladies rode, the surgeon had done all he could yet he had died all the same not long after his scream of terror lingered still in her nightmares.

She therefore approached Nelly with proper respect, offering her a lump of sugar hastily taken from the table before guiding her to the low fence surrounding paddock where Lizzy could mount without assistance, Speed and haste where of the essence and once she was settled a gentle click brought her a sedate walk which she tolerated only as far as she could be see from the hose where perhaps Mary would be observing from one of windows. Once free of their eyes she tapped her side with a heel, crossing field after field at a swift pace, only a mile from her destination she came upon the scene, the carriage was lacking a wheel, the horses tied to a tree still bucked and shied with their fright shaking like leaves in the wind.

"Oh Miss Bennet!"

It was old Mr. Reynolds the driver, he looked a little weather beaten by his experience but happily not badly injured. She greeted him rather hastily as she scanned the glade for any sign of her sister with some distress on not seeing her Nelly did not seem to take well to the scene shifting from hoof to hoof nervously her velvet nose flaring out as if she could smell something unpleasant. Almost at the same time Elizabeth spotted a dark stain on the sparse upholstery that could only have been blood and her stomach churned horribly.

"She has been taken to the house Miss, poor thing was rather tossed about, a flock of crows all came up at once startled the horses and the carriage hit a rut almost in the same moment"

Thanking him profusely she clicked again and covered the distance to the house in short order, arriving with wearied nerves and an expectation of injury to a once beloved sister. A groom appeared at the beginning of the drive, leading her around the house to a quiet spot where a block awaited her. Stepping down with a sense of duty well done Elizabeth watched Nelly be led away to the comforts of a warm stall and the best of hay available. Gathering her courage about her like a shawl she was greeted with profusions of pleasure from her hosts almost before her foot had crossed the threshold while Mr. Darcy and Hurst watched one with a grave expression of sympathy for the event that had befallen the other with the interest of one who's breakfast has been gravely interrupted.

"oh Miss Elizabeth thanks heavens!"

"The Apothecary is upstairs with her, we have been consumed with such distress!"

"We are grieved Miss Elizabeth"

"I hope she will be well'

With gentle reassurance she would ascertain their friends condition immediately Elizabeth was led by the house keeper, Mrs. Jognston up the formal staircase as appeared at the top having just examined his patient with great care. His expression was carefully composed and professional as the women met him on the landing and Elizabeth voiced her question.

"How is she?"

"Lucky, in short she attained a bump to the head when the wheel broke and bruised a few ribs and one cut along one arm, nothing appears to be broken but she will need quiet and rest for a few weeks to ensure she heals properly, I have given her a draft for the pain and her nerves which were sustainable to the highest strain when I first entered the room, She'll sleep until the morrow at the very least'

Elizabeth found no shame in leaning against the wall a moment as she silently gave thanks for Jane's narrow escape, it could indeed have been worse. The housekeeper had dismissed the good medical man sending him to the kitchen for a well earned hot meal and some tea before his carriage would bring him back to the village. Turning to her the women gifted her with a warm smile of understanding.

"You look a trifle pale Miss, perhaps a nap and some hot broth will do you good, while you rest I will inform my Master of your sisters condition so he can send word to your parents as quickly as possible"

Thanking her most profusely Elizabeth conceded and found herself warm and safe in a room only a few doors from her sister though not yet 2 in the afternoon she did not even remember laying down when darkness rushed in around her and she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

She awoke a few hours later, fresh and light hearted by Mrs. Johnston who spoke warmly as she rose and bathed her cheeks in the warmed scented water that awaited her.

"Miss Elizabeth your parents sent a note of thanks along with a supply of clothes, My Master has issued you an invitation to stay at least a day or two so to be sure of your sisters recovery and bring peace to your families mind I trust that is agreeable?'

Cheered by this display of good breeding and gentlemanly behavior she quickly agreed before changing into a fresh evening gown before one of the housemaids came to help her with her hair, a luxury she was very appreciative of, having gone to boarding school where several girls had the use of a single maid. A few flower woven into her curls were a pretty concession to fashion that only served to improve her temper as she checked on a still slumbering Jane who rested under the watchful eye of one of the maids.

"All is well Miss, her color had improved I think the rest is doing her good'

Heartened she went downstairs just as the gong sounded for dinner, a strange object that Mr, Bingley's father has acquired through his roots in trade. This was just one of the stories her host told that night, the others where adventures of his youth, his sister occasionally chiming in with a few details he may have overlooked.

Mr. Darcy for his part said little beyond a profession of great relief at Jane's escape and the sentiment was heartily echoed by the party as they finished the last course and removed to the sitting room.

"Your in for a threat Miss Bennet!"

Caroline Bingley was a complex creature, petty to those she thought beneath her she had warmed up considerable when she learned the Bennet ladies had attended the same boarding school as she had a few years before and held many acquaintances in common in town. So she received this remark with good cheer.

"Oh and what form of entertainment are we to enjoy this fine evening?"

"Mr. Darcy has agreed to read aloud to the party!"

Said with as much wonder and excitement as if the king himself had pledged to do so himself Elizabeth looked at her companion with a small amount of confusion as she all but crowed like a proud mother hen.

"I haven't had that pleasure I suppose it is something to look forward to"

Having someone read aloud to her was indeed one of Elizabeth's chief pleasures, it was her most treasured memory of her father, the evening before their aunt took them away she had sat in his lap and fallen asleep while the tales of a noble knight and his gentle princess was whispered in her ear. Now they settled on low couches or day beds while Mr. Darcy accepted the volume chosen by his hostess with only a raised eyebrow as he selected a poem and began.

"I will not ask where thou liest low,  
Nor gaze upon the spot;  
There flowers or weeds at will may grow,  
So I behold them not:  
It is enough for me to prove  
That what I lov'd, and long must love,  
Like common earth can rot;  
To me there needs no stone to tell,  
'T is Nothing that I lov'd so well"

Elizabeth could only close her eyes and allow her eat to drink in his tones, warm and deep, so gentle that the most hard hearted of women would have looked upon him with favor, he spoke the words of Lord Byron with such feeling! Like melting chocolate on her tongue the sensation was much the same. It spoke a man of passion, breeding and culture in short everything she had sought to overlook in her first meeting with Mr. Darcy.

Yet did I love thee to the last  
As fervently as thou,  
Who didst not change through all the past,  
And canst not alter now.  
The love where Death has set his seal,  
Nor age can chill, nor rival steal,  
Nor falsehood disavow:  
And, what were worse, thou canst not see  
Or wrong, or change, or fault in me.

As the stanza came to a close and he closed the volume the party applauded the effort and warmth of his reading Elizabeth opened her eyes, a blush coloring her cheeks, how quickly had she sought to find any and all of those things in him, it was only fitting that she who had considered herself a studier of human folly had been properly humbled

by a poem.

* * *

So ends Chapter 6- hands out napkins or tissues so her readers can wipe off the drool-

What think you gentle readers worth the wait?

Whomever grants this story its **50****th**** review** shall earn Chapter 7's dedication

Stay tuned for Chapter 7. Recovery and Discovery

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know


	7. Recovery and Discovery

Hi Guys

Welcome back too

**Golden Cage**

I own nothing recognizable

Thank you to those brave and hardy few that reviewed last chapter, your lovely feedback is what keeps me writing

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 7 Recovery and Discovery

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

The more I see of the world the more I am dissatisfied with it

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and cool, tempting Elizabeth to an early morning walk just as the house staff began to stir. Rambling here and there through the lovely garden she breathing deep of the fresh crisp air and allowed her mind to wander settling at last on the enigmatic figure of Mr. Darcy going over every instance of her acquaintance with the gentlemen who had thrown her into such confusion. he was such a odd mix of traits she could not gather the substance of his character. For a student of human nature and folly it was a most vexing conclusion.

Mr. Bingley was a far easier prospect, a gentlemen of considerable merit she could find nothing in his person or dress to object to, perhaps a trifle asserting of those around him but that in general was no evil provided he did not turn tyrant, yet his spirit amused her being in good regulation in conjunction with the hue of his hair. A smile tugged at her lips as she remember the expression that had crossed his face while facing down Darcy at the ball, she had not a doubt the man had intended a slight by not asking her to dance, yet a gauntlet had been thrown down and he had risen to the challenge.

Finally tired of a subject where there was nothing to be done but wait and watch Elizabeth returned to the house keen to check the condition of her sister and was surprised to meet the maid on the landing who greeted her with a most pleasant smile.

"Good morning Miss your sister is awake and has been asking for you, shall you take breakfast with her?"

"I think that best, did she pass the night well?"

"Tolerably Miss, she had some distress in the night and the good apothecary gave me something to calm her and she is better now, just keep watch she does not grow too agitated and do herself some harm'

Heartened by this report Elizabeth was quick to agree to this scheme only pausing to refresh her attire before making her way to her sisters room, promising within herself to keep the visit as light and cheerful as Jane's battered nerves and aching head would allow

Opening the door she found the room still darkened, the blinds were drawn and a fire already laid in the grate its crackling familiar sound soothing to her ear as she approached Jane's bed. Her sister lay swathed in light blankets her golden hair down and curling about her shoulders like a princess in one of their girlhood books as she slowly tilted her head and recognized her sister with unfocused eyes no doubt the result of another draft of the apothecaries preparations .

"Oh Lizzy!"

The use of her own childhood nickname was enough to prompt her motion as she reached for her sister grasping her hand with both of her own. Elizabeth gave vent to the emotions that the news of her siblings injury prompted.

"Jane, I was so worried for you! It is so good to see you awake"

Her gentle sisters distress was painful to watch as the memory of the event washed over her mind. Yet whatever draft she had been given was still doing its office and she did not thrash about as the maid had warned her. Only her words and pallor gave testament to her strong emotions.

"I was so frightened Lizzy it happened so fast! One moment we were making good time on the road and then the world was tossed about in such a fashion as I have never experienced, when it stopped I had discomfort everything at once and then I knew nothing more'

Tears spilled from her eyes as she was finally able to vent her fears to one not likely to belittle her for the moment of weakness. In short order however she began to calm even going to far to attempt a smile.

"At least everyone survived, that is something'

"Yes and you dear Jane, must get better with all due speed, for I have great need of your wisdom and good sense!"

This brought a spark of good humor to her sisters eyes, thought she was not yet up to much conversation she was more than ready to listen to whatever prompted this wish, it was so rare to see brave Elizabeth so discomposed and as she suspected over a certain gentlemen. Squeezing her hand gently Jane gave her first true smile since the accident.

"Tell me everything'

It was nearly a half hours time before Elizabeth finished her tale, in company with her breakfast ,the events of the evening before every motion every gesture of the entire party had been recounted with accuracy and Jane expressed her surprise and feelings on the matter with forthright candor as Elizabeth reached the end of this small drama and raised her cup of tea to her lips.

"It seems you have misjudged the gentleman, Lizzy for no one who reads such a poem with such feeling can be entirely bad"

Immediately she raised her left hand to still the outcry against her display of good sense as her sister lowered her cup with more force the necessary and opened her mouth no doubt to refute the claim with furrowed stormy brows but Jane continued on riding over her objections for the second time since yesterday.

"nor can he be entirely good, I fear in all I have read on the subject and no doubt you have yourself seen in watching the habits and behavior of those in town, the heart of men lies somewhere in the middle, Mr. Darcy may be no different Elizabeth, Caroline had been to visit me as well today and she claims him to be shy and reserved even among his intimate acquaintances"

Silently fuming Elizabeth nodded her mind looking someway to counter this, but after a moment or two of deep thought found to her great annoyance nothing at all with which to do so. Exhaling rather forcefully she was forced to concede a point for the third time in as many days to a sister she was gaining more and more respect for. Yet she had at least one point against that little speech she could point out, though it was not a satisfying victory.

"Miss Bingley is quite wealthy in her own right Jane, perhaps she has a rather warmer regard for him due to other motives"

'Perhaps that is so Lizzy but as you just made their acquaintance it would be wise to get to known them better before pronouncing such a judgment,"

Jane yawned here barely able to cover it with her hand as she settled back into her pillows, signally the conversation was concluded for now, Elizabeth rose and bid her pleasant dreams and concluded with a promise to bring her something of interest to listen to that very evening before she left the room forcing a smile for the maid that waited in the hall.

"Miss she should rest for several hours, the master has suggested a tour of the house for your pleasure in company of his sisters if that pleases you'

She agreed immediately and quite pleased with the idea the maid departed indicating the others would meet her in the vestibule momentarily. As she made her way down the stairs to the spot and bird song was audible through the open window Elizabeth began to calm once more it was better by far to follow Jane's advice for the time being. perhaps there was more to this family then met the eye.

Perhaps

* * *

So ends Chapter 7-dodges thrown objects-

I know not much happened and there was no Darcy this time but I needed a filler chapter so we can gear up for whats next

Whomever grants this story its **50****th**** review **shall have Chapter 8's dedication

Stay tuned therefor for Chapter. The Library 

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other stories they need love too you know


	8. The Library

Hi guys

Welcome back to

**Golden Cage**

As of yet I have no beta for this story so any and all errors you might find are entirely my own doing please consider this your waring.

I have to say I am overwhelmed by the feedback I have received during this course of this story your encouragement is what keeps me writing thank you to each and every one of you

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **nanciellen** who granted this story its 50th review!

I own nothing recognizable

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 8 The Library

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Angry people are not always wise

* * *

Though her sister had given her much to consider in their short interview Elizabeth was forced to concede that she had misjudged Miss Caroline Bingley in some respects, wealthy she might have been, brought into good connection by her fathers lucrative trade in tea she had never the less retained a good nature and surprisingly sharp toungue that displayed itself as she showed her guest about the house with her host trailing behind adding a comment here or there that might amuse his guest. Dining room, game room and two elegant sitting rooms had been inspected thus far and each in her opinion had their merit, one with a lovely carpet the other a charming view of the rolling country hills beyond.

"I love an early morning walk it is quite liberating to be up and about before anyone else'

'Most everyone Miss Bingley I think that here in the country the humble farmer may have us surpassed by the hours they keep'

"Truly?"

She seemed surprised, or even slightly put out someone else had dared to greet the morning before she and Elizabeth attempted to hide a smile behind her hand as Mr. Bingley spoke cheerfully pushing open the library door the tour quite forgotten in light of the conversation as they passed into the room.

"Quite so Caroline, why I was speaking to an old farmer brown the other day about planting good crops in the lower fields and the good man often rises much before 5 most mornings it seems his cow set the time to rise, though how and why he did not say'

'How strange, well I am glad not be among them, noble their profession might be I do not think I could live in such a way it leaves such marks on the hands!'

'We each have our place in this world Miss Bingley, to be blessed with fortune and a good name is to be given a responsibility to look after the less fortunate among us, remember that'

All three turned about as the rich tones of Mr. Darcy spoke from in front of the fire, its crackling hearth casting odd shadows across his form as he lounged in a chair with his feet propped up on an ottoman.

"I shall Mr. Darcy you may be sure did your father teach you this wisdom?"

There was not much in the question beyond a fluttering of lashes Elizabeth could not hope to mimic without hours spent at practice before her looking glass, yet the sentiment behind the wisdom has given her pause and despite herself she too wished to know the answer, if he was given such good principles as a young lad, better still if he followed them she would have been hard pressed to keep the dis favorable first impression she had formed. In all serious now the gentlemen rose and proudly squared his shoulders meeting the ladies eye with something of a challenging air.

'No Miss Bingley, my mother grounded me in the foundations of the teaching of our good lord, my father in the principles behind them, both had a hand in the prosperity of our estate and our lives, as a child I was taught what it was to be generous to the poor by example, Lady Ann would take us every Christmas eve to a home that took in orphaned children, it made quite the impression, to see boys of my age starving in the cold of winter with the air inside chilled enough to see the breath, My mother always brought some tenets of our lands with us with food and wood enough to keep them through winter. To see such change I could bring.. with so little effort on my own part was something that has stood by me ever since. First when I was old enough to hand out sweets to those my age and then later standing with the men bringing in firewood.

My father also came the day before, watching that great man from the window swing an ax shoulder to shoulder with those same humble farmers until sweat poured down their faces in service to those who had nothing earned him my love and brought him only the respect and honor of the villages in the surrounding hills, judge the people around you as you will Miss Bingley but Pemberley will always look after its own. It's future Mistress will be expected to do no less"

Ringing silence met these words no one could be failed to be moved by such a demonstration of Christian love and devotion to his fellow man, as to the gentlemen himself? he considered the party before him a moment before picking up his book and departing. It had cost him something in pride to recount such an intimate tale of his youth but it had gained him the respect of more than one of the ladies that day,

What his Aunt Catherine would ever say if she spotted the working man's callouses on his hands was another matter entirely.

* * *

So ends Chapter 8-dodges angry mob-

So what think you eager reader, is Darcy a worthy guardian of all his father left him?

Whomever grants this story its **55****th**** review **shall earn Chapter 9's dedication

Stay tuned for Chapter 9 A Father's Pride

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to review my other stories they need love too you know ^_^


	9. A Father's Pride

Hi guys

Welcome back to

**Golden Cage**

I own nothing recognizable but I think everyone knows that

I have no beta at the moment so any and all errors you might find are entirely myown doing please consider this your warning.

This chapter is dedicated to **Lily Draco** and **Proud Vegetable** who granted this story its 55th and 60th reviews respectfully, I never thought that this story would receive this much love

Apologies if this update has been delayed, between a bout of food poisoning, my fridge going thud, my birthday and a wedding shower for one of my best friends its been an interesting week indeed.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 9 A Father's Pride

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"I have been a selfish being all my life, in practice, though not in principle. As a child I was taught what was right, but I was not taught to correct my temper. I was given good principles, but left to follow them in pride and conceit

* * *

Jane continued to mend, in the passing days but to her sisters mind it seemed the accident had altered her sisters temperament. Normally gentle and reserved she had by degrees become, more like their father, as close as Elizabeth could fathom. Her temper had grown shorter and her outlook was on the whole rather inclined to be shocking realistic at times. The apothecary was not overly alarmed by this change citing that it was common in those afflicted with sudden head injuries and would hopefully be restored in time.

"Her brain has received a severe shock Miss Elizabeth. it may recover it may not, best to wait, hope and pray I think"

Sage advice but this new Jane was rather startling and like a dutiful daughter her parents had been informed at every mild stone by Elizabeth, her first full meal, timid steps and even the first temper flair when Jane could not traverse the entirety of the upstairs hall without needing a rest. Caroline proved to be something of a marvel. Weathering these sudden moods and tempers with an equanimity that Elizabeth marveled at. When questioned the heiress merely smiled as she replied pouring the tea during a private afternoon tete while the gentlemen where out shooting, their guns filling the occasional gap of silence between them admirably.

"Why should you be surprised Miss Lizzy? My mother had a very similar events in the months before she passed on, your sister could do nothing to frighten me away you need have no fear of that"

"Your mother, oh Caroline how dreadful, was she...that...is'

"Ah ha the great and powerful Lizzy is at a loss for speech what you meant to ask I suppose was if she was very much trouble, be not afraid in offending me by such a question given the circumstances, in short yes she was, though to be fair hers was a terrible blow and she did not live to see the spring so I would not fret so. Jane has already improved already I am sure she will be herself soon'

Elizabeth smiled at the teasing, it was so rare to find another women who enjoyed the simply pleasures, despite her love of society and amusements the women had an independent streak almost as visible as her guest, being well off indeed with a fortunate of 30,000 pounds she had no need to kowtow or simper to find a husband. On the other foot she stood in near starstruck awe of the linage of the esteemed Darcy family. It was his bloodline and connections she craved not his money.

"For generations they have survived illnesses and wars weathering them without loss of life or station, coming as I do from a family who are almost succumbing to the smallest thing it would be a blessing of heaven to be part of his home'

Rather surprised by this almost livestock view of such a confusing man Lizzy merely drank her tea and said nothing in reply, knowing full well that given what they had been told during their interview in the library it was likely her friend would not care for such demands but to say so would have been giving insult and quarrel where there was no reason to do so thus she let the subject drop, bringing instead their proposed idea of returning home. She was not surprised at receiving a well meant caution against such a notion.

"Though she is improved Lizzy I would not risk her nerves with the noise of your family home just yet"

"Yet I do worry Caroline there are limits even to the most generous of hosts and I do not wish to impose needlessly long on your family."

"That is something to consider if we cared for such a thing, therefore let us compromise Miss Elizabeth, Sunday after service the physician from town will be here and if he finds her fit enough to travel we shall all part as friends"

This scheme was agreed to immediately and then as the guns fell to silence Mrs. Hurst wandered in to invite them on a stroll in the garden. She had been snipping flowers for a table centerpiece and found it too beautiful a day to be without company of cheerful companions. Happily married but yet without children she was a lively conversationalist as they left the parlor in quest of bonnets and parasols before braving the wonders of nature. Only a few days before she had insisted in being addressed by her first name when they where in private company, much to the surprise and delight of Elizabeth. Who had in return found the energy and good cheer of this elder sister infectious making her feel like, and occasionally to act like a happy young school girl again.

"Just think Elizabeth, in a few scant months the flowers will all have gone and we may have snow!"

"Oh perish the thought Louisa, it is cold and savage outside and one is always in fear of a draft when trapped indoors, without pleasant company or a distraction now and again winter can be very dull indeed!"

"The Twelfth Night Ball being perhaps a good example?"

"Indeed but apparently that has not been hosted here for a long time, my father told me once of the wonders of the last one,he if you can imagine was just a young man that story is his pride and joy!'

Caroline replied this time while Elizabeth paused on a nearby bench to remove a tiny pebble that had somehow managed to work its way into her shoe

"As every elderly man once was my dear, why that fact is so shocking I do not know but I confess I find it rather hard to imagine at time"

"Come let us repair to Jane and we shall talk of this, I am eager to know what it was like that last fabled Twelfth night Ball!"

* * *

So ends Chapter 9-hands out birthday cake for all!-

What think you gentle readers worth the wait? How do you think this new Jane will alter things?

Whomever grants this story its **65****th** review shall win chapter 10's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 10.A Flock of Trouble

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love to you know


	10. A Flock Of Trouble

Hi guys

Welcome back to

**Golden Cage **

Yes I know its been awhile life threw me a few more curves so please be patient with me. between my fathers dementia and moms heart troubles its been a rough few months. Prayers would be appericated

I own nothing recognizable

As promised this chapter is dedicated to** Lily Draco** who granted this story its 65th review

now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 10 A flock of trouble

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

This was a lucky recollection, it saved her from something like regret

* * *

While the ladies of the household had been gaily chatting over the the wonders of the last ball that had been the highlight of the calendar year outside of the hustle a gaiety of the season in London.

The men had all returned indoors with a will and confined themselves to the billiard room with port and cigars having organized, as Bingley so succinctly put it, a gentleman's council of war. Bingley Hurts Darcy and a few gentlemen who had responded to the scene of the accident where all cloistered together by the fire listening to the lively debate, the cause of which was while shooting Darcy had suddenly come upon an inspiration that had stopped him cold and made his shot miss the target woefully.

'Darcy your intentions are admirable, but I maintain there has been no crime'

'Still would it not be best to survey the route? Take note of anything out of place?'

"In the hope of locating what Darcy this long after the event? you can hardly charge a flock of crows for being in the same location and then leaving it again abruptly as a the carriage approached.'

"Oh bother man, you simply wish to look for trouble where none exists"

Bingley petulant reply allowed the quieter Mr. Amidale a window to speak he had been sitting in silence for almost a quarter of an hour and in respect all had turned to listen, the man might only be a porter for the local Inn but he had been born in these hills and was respected about the countryside for his wisdom and age if nothing else.

"Mr. Darcy may have a point Bingley, do you know what a group of crows is called?'

"No why ever should I? and what has that to do with Miss Bennet?'

'it may be something or nothing Mr. Bingley but any number of crows in one location,

…. is called a murder'

'What a splendid idea Caroline, why when Jane is well it would be just the thing to cheer her up and give our dear mother something of a pleasure nature to ponder"

In the space of an hour it was all settled and the girls all turned their steps to the house, their lively chat falling away at the flurry of activity that had started in the drive, Caroline the tallest of the women was able to look through a space in the hedge as they drew closer, everything was confusion and motion, men going first into the house and out again, horses being brought forward and one strident voice giving commands with all the fire and zeal of the regiment commander.

"Reyolds, careful there man! powder is best kept in the pouch'

"Jones fetch the stable hands at once!'

'Amidale will you join us?"

"What in heavens name? I have never heard Mr. Darcy shout so. Come we had better return indoors at once, our plans of a ball may have to wait'

Without another word they slipped into the house busying themselves with arranging flowers in vases on tables and window ledges soon enough Mr, Bingley entered though his manner was polite as ever the warm did not reach his eyes. They burned with a mixture of impatience to be gone and something Elizabeth would have called fear.

'Be so good Caroline to have cook put back dinner at least an hour, Darcy had got some fools notion into his head and will not let the matter rest until it is put to rest."

Miss Bingley possessed nerve Elizabeth had to admit even in so thunderous a mood pressed her advantage as only a sibling could when clearly her brother wished nothing more than to be out of their sight and off on whatever adventure Darcy had planned, it was all most perplexing.

"It will be attended to, Charles have no fear, perhaps I might have a suggestion to make to keep our guest occupied while you are gone?"

"Hmm what have you in mind Caroline, you have been scheming again I'd wager"

"No scheming merely mulling, the idea was to host a ball here come the beginning of winter, it would be just the thing to liven up a rather dreary part of the year would it not?'

Caught completely unawares her brother threw back his head and laughed aloud

'Artfully put little sister, and in hosting such a diversion you cement yourself among the most talked about events until spring, very well little sister, I dare say in this you ladies know best, I leave you in sole charge of the event Caroline and if it does not go to expectations I can happily toss up my hands and declare I had merely given in to my sisters whims'"

It was a resigned yet pleased brother that than departed, he had in one motion, kept the ladies pleasantly occupied and allowed them to slip away without the myriad of questions about anything they might be attending to this day. Which if Darcy was even right in part of his sudden supposition, would be a very lucky thing for them all.

yes over all Charles Bingley was very pleased indeed..

* * *

So ends Chapter 10-dodges the thrown objects-

so any ideas as to where the plot is headed?

Whomever grants this story its** 75th **review shall have Chapter 11's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 11. A Shadow

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love to you know


	11. A Shadow

Hi guys

Welcome back to

**Golden Cage**

I own nothing you might recognize

Still no beta for this story so any and all errors you might find are entirely my own doing please consider this your warning.

My thanks to the steady and dependable few who always take the time to review my work, it is truly the one thing I look forward to between updates life being what it is your encouragement is invaluable to me.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **Srbcarson and ****RayvnAshes2**who granted this story its review 70th review

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 11. A Shadow

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil.

* * *

For all it's splendid beginning, with snorting horses men striding about looking important and one particular gentlemen catching her attention with his masterful command of unfolding events, Elizabeth had expected to be frank, more return for their effort. The entire party returned an hour before sundown with all the vim of a hunting party for grouse instead of whatever it was they had gone chasing after. Caroline only smiled when she voiced her thoughts.

"Don't fret Miss Lizzy men are forever dashing off like lions and returning meek as lambs, my brother being a fine example of what I speak of, he is, rather..."

Louisa broke in as she stood before the looking glass repairing her hair with great care. She was married and therefor the acknowledged authority on the subject.

"Prone to great explosions of motion but not much to show for it, he craves the chase, the adventure of life. In whatever fashion it might take that week, once it was fencing another fortnight it was riding to hounds"

Elizabeth considered this information careful as she put her needlework aside, she had dressed early and had time to consider her new home and it's drawback as a permeate residence. She drew a breath before speaking quietly fearing in her candor she might offend her companions.

"In town it was much the same for men, fashion is the thing, who's who are wearing the latest and most daring of designs are thought to be the best, I confess I miss it, for all its bluster and fuss I am not at all used to all these rugged outdoor sports one finds in the country forgive me this weakness friends"

Laughter was her answer as the thunder and bustle of men entering a house in state filled the house, steps on the stairs seemed to go in every imaginable direction from the parlor where the women had been spending an enjoyable afternoon. They had planned a ball worthy of the season and with all the passion of women eager to see the lively scenes of days gone by drawn up plans of economy for menus, ornaments and new decorations for the ball room. The neat lists had been brought to Jane for her impute as well and thus the entire company was in good spirits or so it seemed.

"You need not ask our forgiveness Lizzy, you have grown up in town it is only natural you should miss what is familiar to you, yet I wager you have found enjoyment enough here, there is something new to be learned from the people round a bout always, little moments of joy that catch the attention or some character flaw you had missed all your life."

"You make your neighbors to be a great deal more interesting indeed! I shall endeavor to copy your example in minding those around me, I confess I had not thought to look closer before now, it seems I am forever meeting people who had known me when I was but a girl and I have no notion as to ever having met them before"

Louisa put down her hair brush with purpose and approached her with an understanding expression on her countenance as she took her hand gently.

"Ah that is the inherent danger of a small market town, everyone knows your personal business, yet I think you have not been unhappy here or ,have you been untruth to us after all?"

Caught completely off guard Elizabeth was forced to evaluate her own emotional state with much more presence of mind than it normally merited, no one had asked her so directly if she was happy here since she arrived the kindness of the attention nearly moved her to tears.

"Oh Louisa I ,hardly know, I came here because Aunt Gardener wished it, thinking it would bring us a possibility of a good match not due to any sense of home sickness or loss. I grew up knowing the facts of our family nearly before I did the ways of society around me. I am determined to be happy here, if only for my sisters sake, but it is not home"

Though it had not happened since she was a girl she was taken aback by Louisa's swift embrace it brought a sense of comfort and home her good aunt provided that allowed her a moment of emotional release, the first since Jane's accident, how long these feeling had been waiting for this moment of gentle comfort she did not know but she welcomed the outlet.

When her tears had dried she accepted the handkerchief offered and dried her eyes,

"I thank you I don't know what came over me"

Louisa had released her and Caroline embraced her briefly as she began setting her appearance to rights with practiced ease of a sister who has been through all this before.

"You are my friend and it will take more than a few well deserved tears to be rid of me, or Louisa for that matter ,given the events you have been through in the last few weeks it is no wonder you find comfort in tears"

Though they had not been friends long Elizabeth was grateful for the support of these new companions in her life. Soon she was restored to rights and was sipping on a small glass of wine that settled her nerves wonderfully, Never had she such good friends even in town the ladies where prone to few their fellows are rivals for the attentions of the marriage minded men around them. It was a refreshing change.

"Now for a more cheerful subject Miss Lizzy how do you find..."

Whatever she had been about to say was cut short by the arrival of Mr, Darcy and Bingley, they entered the room in deep conversation and faces that gave nothing away as they concluded their speech. Bingley addressing them with good humored teasing. Elizabeth however had eyes for Mr. Darcy as she rose from her chair. His expression was as always politely blank, but his eyes, oh his eyes held a degree of worry that made a chill run down her spine as she lowered her gaze, they had found something, perhaps what had happened to Jane was no accident after all. It was a horrible notion.

"Ah here they are Darcy, I was afraid you had gone to dine without us poor bachelors to keep you company"

Elizabeth stifled a laugh behind her glass as she set it down and dipped into a curtsy. Her brother was a good man for attempting to raise the mood of the party but she could not allow that comment to pass without note she greeted them briefly before muttering into Caroline's ear before the departed the room.

"Bachelors the gentlemen might be, but poor they most certainly are not"

* * *

Here ends Chapter 11-dodges the thrown objects-

I know its been a horribly long time between updates and for that I have no excuse other than a faulty muse and little time to devote to writing.

So what thing you gentle readers was it worth the wait, have I lost the thread of the story?

Whomever grants this story its **80****th **review shall be granted the dedication for Chapter 12 though more as always prompts faster updates and much love from the author.

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 12. A cousin's contempt.

Skydancinghobbit


	12. A Cousin's Contempt

-Blows the dust off her story with a cough-

Hello everyone and welcome back to

**Golden Cage**

Wow it has been quite some time between updates and I most heartily ask your forgiveness on that subject

it seems my muse suddenly took the mists and mellow fruitfulness of autumn far too seriously then progressed to a full winter slumber.

As a result I may have lost some of the writing style I achieved in earlier chapters and for that I also apologize but figured you loyal readers deserved something for your long wait

There is no beta for this story so please consider this your warning for any and all errors and or typo's you may find within.

I as you may have guessed own nothing you may recognize.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **tfranco9 **who granted this story its 85th review

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you the long awaited

Chapter 12 A cousin contempt.

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense

* * *

Louisa had always been a quick study, the simple rise of a shoulder or firm set to a jaw could tell her all she wished to know of the mood of the party, her spouse was quick to school his features. Good man had learned long ago it was never wise to show more than he wished to his keen eyed wife. Darcy however was another matter entirely.

He had seen something in the forest, it stirred his ire in a fashion she had not witnessed in quite some time. his expressive eyes nearly snapped with fury as he had sat down to the table, It boded very badly for the man or women who had occasioned it. Yet he was master of himself not to let it show in any other aspect, his address to them and particularly Miss Bennet was as calm and polite as ever.

Miss Elizabeth was herself an amusing study, for all her words of dislike and professed indifference toward the man there was a subtle shift in her attitude toward the gentlemen and unless she was greatly mistaken, they, both of them where on the road to love without even having noticed.

It was all most amusing.

The temperature was beginning to drop and the first chills of autumn where in the air as she directed one of the footman to close the windows for the evening as they passed through to the sitting room after the meal. The general chat was comforting as the parties took comfort in the safe return of the gentlemen and though their where inquiries made no answer was forthcoming as to the reason and result of their adventure. Forced to accept this Caroline sipped her wine in a ladylike fashion a book of verse in her lap barely occupied her attention as she watched the lingering glances passed about the room..

Men always had some excuse for doing something exciting and no doubt they would find another before the week was out to go dashing about but if that was all there was to it why then this air of unsettled anxiety?

The butlers knock on the door broke the tense moment and as Charles bid him enter Louisa rose to begin playing soothing melodies on the piano forte which did them all good in settling the mood as the man crossed the room presenting a letter on the tray he held for Miss Elizabeth, who after borrowing an opener slit the paper envelope and read the contents a frown marring her features as she set it down and beckoned to Caroline, who to do her credit moved quickly to her side heedless of the creases that would result in the folds of her gown.

"I am summoned home in the morning, apparently we have a most important visitor that arrived most suddenly and he wishes to meet me as Jane is unable to fulfill her duties as eldest daughter my mother has called upon me as she cannot meet the demands of hostess yet it being too much for her nerves"

"What an honor! I have heard, well that is, your mother is not in the best health, it is most right for you to step into her place and see to the comfort of your guest, does she say who has come?"

She reached for the letter and scanned the contents once more before discovering the answer,

"A cousin she says, the man who is to claim everything once she and papa are gone, as she put it, named Mr. Collins yet this missive is written in so shaky a hand I cannot in good faith be sure even of that, poor women is distressed I fear"

"Then it is only right you should go Elizabeth have no fears for your sister I shall be sure she is taken excellent care of, then returned to her family as soon as may be"

"I shall hold you to that promise friend and hope to hear from you soon! I have grown to enjoy this time together"

"As have I, and worry not the moment the details of the ball are firm you and your family shall be the first invitation I send out"

An affectionate embrace was shared before Caroline returned to her place a glance at the piano promised her sister all the details at a later time. For now there were the usual details of a short journey to attend to and she directed the butler to begin them, or at least inform the house maids to do so.

Elizabeth for her part scanned the letter a third time, something about the sudden arrival of their guest did not in truth sit well with her. It spoke of impertinence and an assurance of welcome she found disgraceful. As she bid her hosts good night and climbed the stair she reflected.

This Mr. Collins was not worried about making a good first impression on his relations and that caused her concern, and earned him her contempt.

* * *

So ends Chapter 12- dodges thrown hair ribbons-

Yes I know it was both short and transitiony, if I may be allowed to use that word, or slang phrase.

So what kind of a man do you think this collins is to come in so suddenly in? And is he responsible in some part for Jane's accident?

Tune in next time to find out.

Whomever grants this story its** 90****th**** review** shall earn chapter 13's dedication

Stay tuned for Chapter 13 Mangled Meetings

Skydancinghobbit


End file.
